Lexi and Alex getting engaged oneshot
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: I know some of you have probably wondered how Lexi and Alex have gotten engaged, and this is how I think they did. All Time Low one shot. For those of you who don't know, Lexi is my own character.


**Hey you guys! **

**This is a one-shot I wrote for Lexi and Alex, on how they got engaged. I never told you how in "Never Had a Doubt, Now I'm Going Crazy" and because the next chapter in that story is their wedding, I figured this would a perfect time to tell you how I thought they got engaged. Now, I know you all must have your own ideas, but this is mine. **

**I hope you love it! I do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! **

* * *

Lexi POV

"How much longer?" I asked Zack, who was texting on his phone.

"Fifteen minutes," he replied, "can you believe this year is almost over?"

"No," I sighed, "I'm sad about it too."

"Why?" Alex asked, joining in our conversation.

I blushed, "this is the year that we moved in together. I'm sad to see it go."

"I am too," Alex mumbled, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Ugh," Zack groaned, "you two disgust me." Then he got up and wandered into the kitchen.

I pulled away from Alex and I stared into his eyes. He had been acting weird all day, anxious and nervous, plus, he hadn't drank alcoholic today. And it was New Year's Eve.

"Are you okay, babe?" I asked him, grabbing his hand.

"Perfect," he answered, kissing my forehead.

I nodded and stood up, walking over to where Rian and Kara were standing by the T.V. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jack and Zack sit down next to Alex, all of them talking with their heads together. I looked away, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

~!~

"10, 9, 8, 7," we all counted down, our eyes glued to the T.V. Alex had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and I was leaning into his back. "6, 5, 4, 3," I sighed, I was going to miss 2009. Sure, it was a hard year, but it was special one for Alex and I. "2, 1." Alex pressed his to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered, taking my hand.

"I do too," I replied, laying my head on his chest.

All around us, everyone was yelling and screaming "happy new year," and I was surprised no one had interrupted Alex's and mine "moment."

"How much?" Alex asked me, slowly trailing his hand up and down my back.

I pulled away from him, he had never asked me that question before. "How much," I pondered, "I don't know, I know that I love you more than you'll ever know."

Alex grinned, "me too." Then he got down onto one knee, and pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket.

My breath got caught in throat. Was he doing what I thought he was doing?

Everyone else stood still, but I could see they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Lexi Conners," Alex started, "you are the most beautiful women in the world. You are sweet, funny, smart, adorable," he smiled at me, "and I can't start this year knowing we're just boyfriend and girlfriend, again. So," he took a deep breath, "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I shouted, pulling Alex off of the floor. He smiled softly at me, and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

"Let's see the ring!" Kara shouted, her eyes lit up.

Alex blushed when he opened the box, which had a folded up note inside the box, instead of the ring. I took out the note and unfolded it.

_Lexi, _

_I ordered your ring through the store, because they didn't have it in stock. The store promised me it would come by tomorrow, but if it doesn't, I will KILL them. _

_I can't wait for you to see it, you'll love it. _

_Once again, I'm sorry, and I hope it comes soon. I love you so much, and I'm glad you said yes to me._

_Love,_  
_Alex _

I looked up at Alex, laughing. "It's okay, babe."

"You sure?" He asked me, looking concerned, "I can't begin to explain how bad I feel about this."

"It's okay, really," I replied, hugging him, "I'm engaged to you, that's all I care about."

"Me too," he kissed the top of my head.

Then everyone joined in our hug, all of them whispering "congratulations," to Alex and I.

Okay, I thought, I was wrong. 2010 is going to be the best year of my life.


End file.
